1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for warming an oil filter of an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Diesel fuel may contain paraffin residues and these residues may solidify in the fuel tank or filter system when the vehicle is idle during cold weather. The solidified residues can then clog the fuel filter system. Warming the fuel filter prior to starting the engine can reduce the chances of such clogging. U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,255 discloses an oil filter with an internal plate mounted within the filter housing for warming the oil in the filter. The prior art does not disclose a means for externally warming the fuel filter or for a device that can be easily applied to an existing fuel filter without the necessity of removing the fuel filter and modifying or replacing it with a filter with a built-in heating unit. The prior art also discloses food and beverage warmers employing a flexible jacket that can be electrically powered by a cigarette lighter adapter. The prior art also discloses seat warmers powered by a cigarette lighter adapter. The prior art does not teach the use of an electric blanket for warming a fuel filter.
A need exists for a fuel filter warmer that can be used when needed on an existing fuel filter without the need to remove or replace the filter and which can be manufactured inexpensively.